


Ballgames

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [33]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genital Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: It's that time of the week again when Master records another video for his VosTubum channel, with Ven's less-than-willing participation.Apologies for what feels to me like a long wait for a short fic!





	Ballgames

For some reason, Master had wanted a longer session with Ven today, during which he would record footage for two different videos. The first was an easy one, Ven had been bent over a bench and given a spanking, leading to a paddling, during which Master had spoken about various types of spanking, demonstrating the differences between a punishment (during which Ven had counted aloud for ten slow hard smacks, according to his standing orders) and an erotic spanking (Ven had been told not to bother counting, and the smacks had been softer to begin with but much faster, and Ven had been breathing hard by the end, his prick stiff and straining, his head already beginning to buzz pleasantly by the time Master switched to the paddle).

He was left alone for a little after Master concluded the narration, although he wasn't alone in the room. His Master had turned the camera off and removed it, talking reassuringly all the while as if he knew Ven needed to know where he was. Eventually Ven's cuffs were unclipped from the spanking bench and he was helped to stand up and move to the frame, the two columns in the middle of the room which had numerous eye-bolts in them allowing for all sorts of restraints to be fastened in all sorts of configurations.

Ven's cuffs were quickly fastened to the columns, putting him spread-eagled between them, pulled taut and exposing every inch of his body to whatever his master chose to do. 

There were two cameras in front of him today, rather than one, and he whimpered when he realised that the second one was focussed on his prick. He tuned out the familiar introduction as his master began this second recording session, explaining what had already happened (“To see the introduction to spanking and paddling, please click the link in the card.”) and continuing with an explanation that this second session was for those already familiar with some techniques. He reiterated the need for exercising care when performing this, and similar, things, and explained that Ven was currently in a state where he could start harder than he might otherwise do, but that he would show how to begin were he going in cold, so to speak.

He reached to Ven's nipples, teased them briskly into hardness and clipped a clamp to each, which made Ven groan at the sudden bright flare of pain. “My pet's nipples have been pierced, but sometimes clamps are preferable to hanging weights from the piercings. The clamps used here are specifically designed to be used on pierced nipples with jewellery in, or on unpierced nipples. The chain is removable.”

His hand moved to Ven's prick. “Now, there are many, many ways of enjoying yourself when playing with your slave's prick, you are limited only by your imagination. I shall demonstrate two different techniques on my pet here.” 

He did not need to tease much in order to coax Ven's prick into full hardness after removing the tight leather harness he wore around his prick and balls. His master reached to the table and held up a small wooden board, about the size of a paperback book though not so thick, with a hole in it about two-thirds down its length. The board was in two halves, joined along one short end by a hinge and with two eyes at the other suitable for the shank of a padlock. There were eight small holes drilled through the board in pairs.

Master pulled it open and closed it carefully around Ven's prick, the larger hole acting as a cock-ring. His prick rested against the larger section of wood and his balls hung below, and his master matter-of-factly used a length of cord laced through the smaller holes and over Ven's prick to keep it upright, pressed against the rigid board. He was talking as he worked, about being careful not to trap anything as the board was closed and the importance of sizing it just right and not pulling the lacing too tight, if it was used at all.

“There, you have a very neat package, and the board will protect against strokes landing where you don't intend. You do not need to use it, of course, but it keeps the prick in place as well as being aesthetically pleasing.”

He ran a fingernail up the sensitive underside of Ven's cock, and focussed the second camera more tightly on it, reaching to the table for one of the implements he had laid out ready. It was a light flogger, which didn't mean anything much to Ven who knew just how expertly (and frequently painfully) his master handled the implements hanging on the walls of this room.

“You need not count,” Master said, and began flicking the tails of the flogger at Ven's crotch, causing him to gasp and jerk against the restraints, trying to pull his hands free or close his legs to protect himself.

"Oh, Demeter! Please, Master, no, please!"

“It is not as painful as it might appear,” Master said, addressing the camera. “That is not to say that it is entirely comfortable, for of course it isn't, and nor is it meant to be. This flogger is too light to offer much more than a gentle tease, although it does begin to build after a while, when you may switch up to something with a little more impact.”

He paused for a moment to cup Ven's balls, telling the unseen viewers that it was important to check for blood-flow from time to time, which could be done under the guise of teasing.

The light flogger was switched for a slightly heavier one. “This has a little more sting to it, but is still not heavy enough to cause any real damage. Floggers come in all sorts of weights and materials, but the very hardest and heaviest should only be used across the chest and upper back.”

It was definitely heavier and stingier and Ven could not help jerking against the restraints as though they might come loose and allow him to protect himself.

“Done properly, this will cause no long-term damage, although all the slave's focus is on what I am doing. It feels worse than it is, of course, as so much of this type of thing does.”

Ven had lost count of the strokes as the tails of the flogger kept lashing at him. The sensitivity made it unbearable, and he gasped when he felt the firmer tap of a crop against his balls.

“I repeat, this is an area where only light instruments should be employed, to minimise the risk of damage. Even light implements can be extremely effective on sensitive areas, however. It is not necessary to use the board when employing a crop or similar instrument, as crops are much more precise than a flogger, and have less likelihood of striking where you don't want them to, unless you are very new at this, or your slave is able to move around and throw your aim off.”

The crop kept raining a patter of gentle slaps against Ven's balls as his master spoke, with the occasional strike against the underside of his prick.

There was a pause as Master reached to unfasten the lacing holding Ven's cock tight to the board, but the relief was short-lived as Master began flicking the crop again, a sharp patter against the whole of his cock that seemed never-ending. Ven was used to the way pain grew as new strokes landed on old ones, but he had never experienced that in so sensitive a place as his cock before, only on his bum or his back.

“The usual weekly poll on whether Ven should be allowed to come this time was overwhelmingly in favour.” The board was removed and Master wrapped his hand around Ven's cock, stroking him impersonally as he continued talking. “To vote whether Ven should be allowed to come next week, click the link in the description box below.”

It didn't even matter that there was a camera focussed specifically on his cock; Ven could not hold it as his master's hand stroked his painful, sensitive prick and he came with a groan, jerking in the restraints as he spent. 

“Once you have finished a session like this, it is important to soothe the area, and Phallusy's Aloe Vera Genital Relief is on offer for all viewers with ten percent off using the code MasterClass I at the checkout, for this month only.”

Ven closed his eyes, and whimpered as a hand stroked his prick gently, smoothing in some sort of cooling cream, before his master finally signed off the video, first removed the nipple clamps and then released Ven's ankles then his wrists from the columns, before guiding him to the reading couch in the corner and laying him down.

“Please, Master, it hurts, oh, please. It hurts,” he whimpered as more cream was administered. Tears slid from his eyes and he could not bring himself to care, or to wipe them away.

“Ssh, Ven, my brave boy. My good, brave boy. It's over now, go to sleep.”

Ven pulled his legs up, cupping his hands over his groin and let the tears come, as he needed to now that it was over. There was a sudden nothingness as Master's hands moved from touching Ven at all, and he sobbed once before Master was behind him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “It's all right, go to sleep, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> VosTubum = YouTube


End file.
